gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Robot Bubblegum
Sword Boy Humpy }}Princess Robot Bubblegum (Japanese: プリンセス・ロボット・バブルガム/Purinsesu Robotto Baburugamu) is a Japanese anime series produced by Red Cloud Tsunami Series, featured in the HD Universe of the Grand Theft Auto series. Description Princess Robot Bubblegum is a general parody of (少女, young female) anime; however, it incongruously mixes this with tropes of (少年, young male), (青年, mature male), and (変態, pornographic) anime. In Grand Theft Auto IV, PRB is only mentioned in a radio advertisement, however in The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the program itself appears on television, specifically on CNT. Within the game universe, it courts controversy, with Weazel News in GTA IV reporting on a protest by Asian Americans against the airing of the anime. Also, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, there are many advertisements of PRB throughout Liberty, mostly in Dukes and Bohan. In Grand Theft Auto V, the anime was supposed to broadcast again, but some parents were aware of issues concerning young males possibly raping cosplayers at schools. Thus the anime show was banned from airing on TV (although it is already banned since the beginning of the game). In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, however, a new episode of the show is available to watch, and is broadcast on CNT. Cast Episode List Season 1 (GTA IV, TLAD, TBoGT) Season 2 (GTA V) Episodes banned in the USA Movies Video Games Website The show maintains a website on the in-game internet at princessrobotbubblegum.com where the player can watch an episode and browse a list of all previous episodes in Seasons 1 and 2. Master Hentai's Merch Emporium A non-interactive official merchandise store is available on the website listing 4 episodes banned in the USA and a number of items "Coming soon". Official Sponsors *Nogo Vodka *Logger Beer Shiny Wasabi Kitty Claw Shiny Wasabi Kitty Claw is a claw machine minigame featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Diamond Casino Heist content update. Description The claw machine can be played for 1$ of in-game money, or for free if played by the owner. The game works like any other claw game, where you press the button to first move the claw forward, and then afterwards move it right. When the button is released after moving right, another button press is prompted; once pressed the claw will descend and then open, after which it will try to grab a plushie inside the machine. If the player manages to win one, the plushie will be displayed in their Arcade office, and they will unlock a t-shirt featuring a design of the plushie character on the front. Claw Machine Prizes PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Princess Robot Bubblegum plushie ShinyWasabiKitty-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Shiny Wasabi Kitty plushie MasterHentai-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Master Hentai plushie Saki-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Saki plushie Humpy-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Humpy plushie Grindy-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Grindy plushie Smokey-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Smokey plushie Muffy-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Muffy plushie Poopy-GTAO-PlushieShirtDecal.png|Poopy plushie Gallery PrincessRobotBubblegumAndTheRadioactivePlant-GTAIV-BillboardAd.png|Princess Robot Bubblegum beta poster from GTA IV. PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-ZionClassicBodyPillowTexture.png|The Princess Robot Bubblegum Dakimakura from the Zion Classic in Grand Theft Auto Online PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-DiamondCasinoPainting.png|The Diamond Casino & Resort paintings. PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-DiamondCasinoPainting2.png| PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-DiamondCasinoPainting3.png| PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-DiamondCasinoPainting4.png| PrincessRobotBubblegumZombie-GTAO-ArenaWarGraffiti.png|Arena War graffiti of a zombie Princess Robot Bubblegum. PrincessRobotBubblegum-ButchRepublicSpaceRangers-GTAO-ArenaWarGraffiti.png|Arena War Graffiti of Princess Robot Bubblegum and Butch from Republican Space Rangers. PRBTattoo-GTAO-Graphic.png|The graphic of the Robot Bubblegum Tattoo in Grand Theft Auto Online. PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-ArcadeMuralArtwork.png|Arcade mural artwork featuring PRB, SWK, and Sword Boy in a artstyle. PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-ArcadeMuralPattern.png|Arcade mural pattern of Saki, Humpy, Muffy, Grindy, Smokey, and Poopy. SultanRS-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Sultan RS with a Princess Robot Bubblegum livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. Volatol-PrincessRobotBubblegumLivery-GTAO-front.png|A Volatol with a Princess Robot Bubblegum livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) SentinelClassic-GTAO-front-2DRelationshipLivery.png|A Sentinel Classic with a 2D Relationship livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) FutoLivery-GTAO-ItashaDrift.png|A Futo with an Itasha Drift livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. Scramjet-GTAO-front-PrincessRobotBubblegum.png|A Scramjet with a Princess Robot Bubblegum livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) ZionClassic-GTAO-front-WaifuWheels.png|A Zion Classic with a Waifu Wheels livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Jugular-GTAO-front-ShinyWasabiKitty.png|A Jugular with a Shiny Wasabi Kitty livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) BlistaKanjo-GTAO-ShinyWasabiKitty.png|A Blista Kanjo with the Shiny Wasabi Kitty livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Sugoi-GTAO-WasabiKitty.png|A Sugoi with the Wasabi Kitty livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Trivia *The title character's voice in GTA IV's PRB commercial is a mock-Asian caricature; in The Ballad of Gay Tony, she has the American accent more typical of dubbed characters in English-dubbed anime. *Characters in PRB often break the , mentioning the show's writers, translators, future or past episodes and merchandising. *In a scene of Master Hentai's , a banner can be seen hanging on a wall, which is written in Japanese, saying "忍者は毎日オナニー", which translates to "ninjas masturbate every day". *Master Hentai comically refers to the , when talking about the forces of Evil (personified as an ) and Darkness (personified as a ), "One is east coast and the other is west coast! And if you listen to the way that they sound, it's completely different..." *''"Hentai"'' is Japanese for "pervert". Hentai is also the word used for manga and anime pornography used in the west. *During PRB's "Final awkward transformation montage", the background music is the theme song from the music video show " " that ran from 1983 until 1992. *The name of the anime might be based from which is also set in the future. *The Sword Boy character design could be a jab at the Final Fantasy series for its over the top use of belt-themed clothing and over-sized swords. **His design also seems to be based on Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, most notably the use of a giant broadsword and bearing a similar arm bracelet and shoulder piece. *The show is mentioned in the credits of Grand Theft Auto V for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 despite only being available for the enhanced version of the game. *A Princess Robot Bubblegum action figure can be seen on the wall inside of Lester's house. *In the I'm Not a Hipster Update for GTA V, PRB-themed leggings for female online characters have been added. *In the Heists Update, a PRB-themed balaclava has been added, alongside a plastic mask of the titular character. **The mask in question has white markings in the hair which are typical of many plastic masks in real life (caused by wear-and-tear), however due to these being absent on the Impotent Rage and Gordon Moorehead masks these could be a reference to the show/character's sexuality. *In the January 2016 Update, a PRB-themed livery for the Sultan RS has been added as an option at Benny's Original Motor Works. **A similar PRB-themed livery is also available for the Volatol. *The similar name is appeared in real life but this name is Princess Bubblegum in the Adventure Time franchise created and owned by Frederator Studios, Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Television. *It is possible that the characters Saki, Humpy, Muffy, Grindy, Smoker and Poopie are based on the exceeds from Fairy Tail as both "species" are cat like creatures who have the ability to fly. *One of the liveries for the Sentinel Classic is themed after Princess Bubblegum's rival, Shiny Wasabi Kitty. **Similar liveries were later added for the Jugular, Blista Kanjo, and Sugoi *In The Diamond Casino & Resort update for Grand Theft Auto Online, a PRB-themed livery is included for the new Übermacht Zion Classic which also adds a or body pillow to the rear seat of the vehicle. The body pillow features Princess Robot Bubblegum and it appears to have stains on it. See Also *''Full Robo Hickey Hurry Mech Battlesuit'' - An anime film also appearing in the GTA IV. *''Rapefest Quark Zoom'' - Another anime where Shiny Wasabi Kitty stars in. de:Princess Robot Bubblegum es:Princess Robot Bubblegum pl:Princess Robot Bubblegum Category:TV Shows in GTA IV Category:TV Shows in The Lost and Damned Category:TV Shows in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:TV Shows in GTA Online Category:Viewable TV shows in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V